


Eternal Love starts from Unsolvable Mystery

by a_ki_no_ko



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ki_no_ko/pseuds/a_ki_no_ko
Summary: Frankly I don't have any idea for the title so I just pick a lyrics line in Weekender. It has nothing to do with what happens in the fic.It's my first time writing fanfiction so this is not really what I want it to be but I tried my best and ended up with this.Please kindly expect typos, spelling and grammar mistakes.And most important: Enjoy!
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Eternal Love starts from Unsolvable Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly I don't have any idea for the title so I just pick a lyrics line in Weekender. It has nothing to do with what happens in the fic.  
> It's my first time writing fanfiction so this is not really what I want it to be but I tried my best and ended up with this.  
> Please kindly expect typos, spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> And most important: Enjoy!

_ This is so wrong!  _

Yamada has to repeat that in his mind for the thousandth time whenever he thinks about it. Doing this job means no love affair allowed. And here he is, helplessly in love with no one else other than the very Inoo Kei — his groupmate. 

Let alone all the rules they must follow, the fact that it is  _ Inoo-chan _ who he falls for bothers him to no end. The two of them are just too different. Personality, lifestyle, interest, taste in fashion, music, art, everything. 

They don’t even interact that much. The two of them barely have a trip together or visit each other’s place for years. There aren’t many conversations either, though they’ve been working in the group for more than 10 years. Only essential work-related ones or some replies in JUMP group chat. 

But to begin with, Yamada’s been having no idea how to properly deal with  Inoo . He never figures out what is going on in  Inoo’s mind or what he’s about to do or say. Every word from  _ Inoo-chan _ always sounds random and unexpected to Yamada. Some, in a good way, can save the group from dead silence during variety shows, but others just seem to be non-sense and stupid, which means it’s harder for him to control the conversation that isn’t easy at the first place. Sometimes he regrets when he always ends up throwing harsh words at  Inoo’s jokes to cover up his confusion. 

Before he realizes, he has paid special attention to the care-free guy. Everyone may think  Inoo’s such an open book, telling anything being asked for. To Yamada, his __ _ Inoo-chan _ always has a mysterious side. No one actually knows where he goes or what he does in his free time. Or does he even have free time? What did he have to go through in the past when he went to university and scarcely have a project for himself? And then how does he feel now? Such questions keep popping up in Yamada’s thoughts, and it irritates him even more when he knows he can never get the answers. 

Time goes by, curiosity turns into genuine concern now. The  _ Inoo-chan _ he used to know has changed, not into a completely different person but somehow saner.  Inoo has become more sensitive to his surroundings. There are caution and delicacies in his sayings. And Yamada can’t help admiring and being attracted to him even more. He wants to know more. He wants to explore  Inoo’s world. He wants  Inoo-chan to share with him his thoughts, his stories, his sorrow and joy. 

Certainly, Yamada can just reassure himself of how wrong this may sound all he wants. But then it’s finally time for Yamada has to admit that he loves the guy. He really does. He would do about anything to get closer to his dearest Inoo-chan. All he needs now is just a starting point. 

But truth to be said, there aren’t many chances for him to approach, due to Inoo’s and his own tight schedule and how little work they share together. That his desire can’t be fulfilled frustrates him severely day by day. 

. 

The live tour for this year has already begun. It isn’t hard to spot a member playing an instrument, or some others practicing the choreography together. Everyone seems busy with their own business. Luckily, during this time of the year, they have all day working in the venue and stay at the same hotel at night, which means Yamada can have quite an amount of time with his  _ Inoo-chan _ __ and it will be easier for him to seek a good chance for a talk. An important talk, to the one he wants the most. He feels nervous just by imagining the situation. 

Yamada needs help. Right, that’s not a bad idea at all. He can ask for someone’s advice. Someone good at interacting and knows about Inoo-chan. 

“Hey, Dai-chan.” Yamada voices out when he notices there are only Arioka and him in the dining room for breakfast. Yamada just finished his toast while Arioka is sitting across the table with his steam bun in one hand and his phone in the other. The rest of JUMP may be taking a morning shower or bringing their food somewhere else to enjoy, or maybe they just finished breakfast already. 

“Whazzup?” Arioka looks up from his smartphone. 

“Well... Have you ever... Like... Um...” Yamada forgets to prepare his words. He doesn’t know how to put this without being found out about his secret feelings. “C- CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?” He manages to stutter. 

Silence fills up the room as the two are just staring at each other in a dumbfounded way, trying to figure out the situation. 

“Er... Sure?” Arioka breaks the soundless atmosphere first. 

Yamada doesn’t speak immediately. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and think thoroughly about what he’s going to say before starting again. 

“How do you show your concern to another?” 

“Huh? Did you hit your head somewhere?” 

Yamada swears he has to hold back the urge to chop the guy into pieces. Another deep breath and he continues with an idiotic fake smile. “… Of course not.” 

“Then why do you ask such a stupid question?” 

“What’s wrong with asking how to show your care for someone?” 

“Well it’s not wrong, but just now you sounded like a high school girl asking for help to confess to her crush.” 

“ _ Chigau _ _! _ Why would I? It should be YOU who must have something wrong with your head.” 

“Then what for?” 

“He... He’s a friend I haven’t talked to for a long time!” Yamada makes up his reasoning. “So I just want to... you know, send him some greetings.” 

“Then just text him or give him a call to see how he’s doing.” 

“No, you can’t show your honesty through a phone call.” 

“How about asking for a visit to his place?” 

“We’re not that close yet. Besides, we’re having our tour, remember? I’m not allowed to run around freely or go to his house now.” 

“You’re annoying. Just admit he’s your crush.” 

“HE IS NOT MY CRUSH YOU LIL PIECE OF SHI-” Yamada shuts his mouth as he’s just aware that someone may overhear the story due to his loud scream just now. 

“I’m going to cut your tongue if you dare to say that again. This is serious.” Yamada gives Arioka the threat with a lower tone. 

“Then stop being ridiculous. Why do you have to be so cautious? Just be yourself and say what you think. How hard can it be? You want to show him your honesty, don’t you?” 

“Yeah...” Yamada's voice softens out of a sudden. “You’re right but... I just... worry about what he would think afterward. I really don’t want him to misunderstand anything.” 

Arioka may catch that as a hint. “He must be an important friend, isn’t he?” 

“He really is...” Yamada answers in a loving voice, then he stands straight up. “Just pretend I didn’t say anything. Imma try to figure this out by myself.” 

Suddenly the door opens and comes none other than Inoo with some empty dishes in his hands. He must be here to put them away after his meal with some other members outside. 

“ _ Ohayou _ Dai-chan.  _ Ohayou _ __ Yamada. Having breakfast?” 

_ “ _ _ Ohayou _ Inoo -chan.”  Arioka exchanges his greetings. “I’m about to finish this soon. Are you going to do something?” 

“Guess I’m just sitting here for a bit before our dance practice begins. There’s still time.” Inoo takes a seat and starts tapping his phone. 

“Nice! I’m coming with you.”  Arioka takes another bite of his bun. “ _ Yamada  _ _ wa _ ?” 

“I’m going first then. I need to change my clothes.” Yamada answers while heading to the door. 

“Okay, later.” 

“....... Were you guys talking about something? It feels like I just interrupt your discussion.” Without looking up from his phone, Inoo suddenly asks when the door is completely closed. 

"Hm... Not really.” Arioka replies nonchalantly. 

. 

Yamada silently walks along the hallway leading to the practice room while his mind’s wandering. 

Inoo used to call him “Yama-chan”, but not anymore. While Yamada always addresses him as “Inoo-chan” since forever, now it’s just “Yamada” when Inoo needs to say something to him. It saddens him how they seem to be getting further from each other over time. And they aren’t even that close, to begin with. 

It’s not the first time Yamada thinks of giving up. It’s not the first time his mind repeats that maybe they just don’t belong to each other, that maybe it’s better to keep these feelings deep down somewhere in his heart and pretend that __ _ Inoo-chan _ is a just typical person passing by in his life. It would be easier for him to go about his days. It would be easier for both of them to deal with each other as a member and there’s nothing special between them. 

Yamada’s mood doesn’t get any better when working time is over. The group spent a whole day just practicing all the performances and doing preparation with the staff. It’s about dinner time now. Some members are taking shower after hours of working, others may gather around the dining room chatting about the menu or whatever. Yamada chooses to ease his frustration inside by sitting alone on the stairs right below the back door of the venue. The coolness in the wind reminds him that it’s already autumn now. People love the beautiful orange color of the leaves dying all over tree branches and the ground also. To Yamada, he picks up a leaf fallen on the ground. Withered and drained. Maybe one day his feelings would end up like this. He wishes that day would come faster, so he can put a stop to the tiring thoughts that’ve been haunting him so far. 

Yamada doesn’t turn around when he hears footsteps approaching him. It’s maybe some staff or a member telling him dinner is ready, which he doesn’t have the appetite for. 

But fate likes to play a little trick. 

“Is it fun playing with a dry leaf?” said a familiar sarcastic tone that Yamada knows so well. Inoo walks pass him, all dressed up with glasses and a mask covering his face. 

“Where are you going at this hour, Inoo-chan?” 

“Tokyo. I have to discuss tomorrow’s location shooting with the staff at the Fuji TV studio. We’ll have a meeting tonight and start the shooting by tomorrow morning.” 

“For InoShira?” 

“Yep. I still don’t know where we’ll shoot this time, but hopefully, I manage to get back here within tomorrow. I still want to take the last rehearsal with you guys in the next morning before the concert takes place in the evening.” 

Not everyone knows about this side of him, but Inoo’s the type of person who would pour his everything when it comes to work, although he always seems to be nonchalant and about to doze off. 

“Have you eaten?” Yamada can’t help but speak out his concern. 

“You mean dinner? I have to go now, so I’ll grab something when I reach Tokyo. Don’t worry.” 

A van is approaching them. Obviously, it will drive Inoo back to Tokyo. 

“You should get inside, Yamada. It’s getting cold and dark. You won’t like it when you get sick... Or mosquito’s bite.” 

Yamada can’t hold back and bursts out his hearty laughter at Inoo’s joke. 

“Seems like you’re better now.” 

Yamada stops his giggling for a moment and looks at  Inoo with surprise all over his face.  Inoo eyes are now fixed on him, and his lips curve into a cute smile. The wind runs through his fluffy hair which covers part of his subdue eyes and high cheekbone. That plain smile looks luminous in Yamada’s eyes as the last beam of sunlight casts down on the slender figure standing before him. That image of  Inoo immediately sinks in Yamada’s mind. Did __ _ Inoo-chan _ notice that he’s feeling down and say that just to make him feel better? 

“Inoo-chan, did y-“ 

“ _ Ittekimasu _ , Yamada.”  Inoo bids his goodbye without letting Yamada finish his question. He hops into the vehicle right after it arrives and closes the door. The van drives away before Yamada can utter any response. 

“ _ Itterashai _ ,  Inoo -chan...” he voices out when the engine sound already faded outside the back gate. 

. 

Inoo is away, and work is always a good distraction. Yamada pours all his might into practice the next day. Members notice his dead serious face. They know it when “the center” is on the mood even though he looks all sweaty and breathless after hours of dancing non-stop. If Yabu didn’t tell him to preserve his energy for the concert tomorrow, he would probably keep draining his body until he passes out. By the end of the day, members decide to go out for ramen before getting back to their hotel. They ask Yamada if he wants to join, but he turns down their invitation without even a proper reason. 

The backstage falls into silence when most of the members are already out. Yamada takes a hot bath to refresh his body and mind. He thinks of playing some games to relax after that. 

But right the moment he gets out of the bathroom with a comfortable T-shirt and loose pants, his eyes catch a scene that he didn’t expect. 

Inoo is lying on the sofa in their dressing room. He’s sleeping with his mask still hanging on his chin and backpack on his back. Apparently, he just came back from location shooting and is too exhausted that he fell asleep without taking off anything. 

Yamada takes a look around the hallway as well as the entire room just to make sure that nobody is watching. He closes the door and approaches the sleeping beauty. After kneeling down next to the sofa for a clearer view of Inoo’s sleeping face, hesitantly Yamada reaches out his hand to tug some of Inoo’s fringes that cover his face behind his ear. Inoo’s still heaving his slumber at a steady pace, not moving for the slightest. The more Yamada looks at that angelic face, the harder it is for him to hold back the urge to touch his love. He wants to trace his finger along that tall nose bridge, to caress those soft cheeks. And for the inviting slightly parted lips, can I steal them? 

Without any reaction from the older, Yamada keeps leaning forward like he is hypnotized by the stunning view in front of his eyes. Until there're only inches away between their lips, and they finally touch. Yamada closes his eyes to feel the sweet, soft friction from the kiss he has been longing for years. 

. 

JUMP always puts all of their might into their performances during the tour. They can never calm down their tension after a live concert even though they’ve been doing this job for more than 10 years already. After the last encore, they decide to hold a party right in one of their hotel rooms instead of going to a restaurant. There are just beer and some junk food that Chinen and Yuto ordered for the whole group and some of their managers also join. Inoo and the managers leave for their rooms early because they have work the next day. 

After a few cans, Arioka and Hikaru start to sing and shout incoherently while Yuto just laughs his ass out watching them arguing over a piece of pizza. Takaki cheers for all of them like a kid and the others just simply have fun with whatever stupidity they’re seeing and chuck down their beer. Yamada also tries to enjoy himself after days of hard work, knowing they’re all going to suffer hang-over the next day. 

Somehow when all members already fell asleep after the concert and the stupid party, Yamada is the only one to stay awake. The loneliness starts taking over him, and he feels pitiful at himself. The image of Inoo’s smile in the sunset the other day appears in his head. The bright and warm smile that he comes to adore so much. The smile that feels so warm and healing but also so far away. He desperately gulps all the alcohol left on the table until his view starts to get blur. He finally puts down his can and stands up to leave the room. 

With his clouded mind, Yamada can’t even walk properly now. He has to lean against the wall for support. His legs feel so weak. And when they finally betray him, Yamada helplessly lets his body slide down the wall until he’s completely down on the floor. He feels sleepy when suddenly a pair of hands grab his shoulders. 

“Yamada, are you okay?” 

“Inoo-chan...” he always knows even when he’s only half-conscious now. “Why are you here?” 

“I just had a bath and I’m about to go to bed when I see you here. You drank too much, didn’t you?” Inoo kneels down in front of him. 

“Not your business.” Yamada avoids eye contact. 

“Well, the staff would probably blame me if I ignore you now. I can’t let you sleep here. Come on, Yamada.” Inoo says as he takes one of Yamada’s arm. 

“No, go away...” Yamada snatches back his hand. 

“Fine. But after we make it to your bed. Just be a good boy and then I’ll go.” The older doesn’t give up. 

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

Inoo is a bit surprised when Yamada suddenly snaps at him like that. But he assumes it’s just due to his drunkenness. It’s not the first time he saw the grumble Yamada anyway. 

As for the younger, he immediately regrets after his harsh words. He did it again, didn’t he? Offending the other when he doesn’t know what to do. Yamada still avoids the older’s eyes, but he let him do whatever he intends to. 

Inoo struggles to pull the drunk Yamada to stand on his feet and balance both of them so that Yamada’s handsome face won’t land on the hard ground. They slowly walk along the hotel’s corridor. It’s not that far so it doesn’t take them long to reach Yamada’s room, which he shares with Chinen but his roommate is now sleeping with the rest of JUMP at the party room, which originally is Yabu and Hikaru’s room. After managing to open the door with just one hand, Inoo guides his half-conscious member to the bed, and then as gently as possible lay him down. 

Inoo sits on the edge of the bed for a while to catch his breath after the attempt to transport the drunken groupmate to his room save and sound. He takes a look at the boy. Yamada indeed looks hot in his current state. Messy hair, shirt buttons opened a bit too much, muscled torso and of course his famous appealing facial features of the ace, even though half of it is covered by the back of his palm. Inoo can’t see his eyes and admits that he’s a bit curious. Inoo blinks a few times as he snaps himself back to reality. Yeah, he should leave now, give back the personal privacy for Yamada. 

“Inoo-chan...” As soon as he stands up, Inoo feels a pull at his sleeve. 

“Eh?” When Inoo turns around, Yamada is looking straight at him. 

“Aren’t you sleepy just now?” He asks but Yamada doesn’t say anything, nor let him go. Inoo can see something glittering in the younger’s eyes. Something he can’t tell but it feels like Yamada has been holding that since forever. Inoo doesn’t know what makes him do so, but he gently bows down and hold Yamada’s hand. 

“I made some ginger tea earlier. Do you want some? It’ll make you feel better.” He caresses Yamada's hand that is still holding onto his sleeve while saying. The current Yamada is too cute, just like a baby nagging for a toy but doesn’t know what to say. Inoo can’t help smiling from what he’s watching right now. 

And magically, upon seeing his smile, Yamada nods and loosens his grip on Inoo’s sweater. Inoo doesn’t know if it’s just him or Yamada’s look actually changes just now. Yamada averts his eyes to the windows, avoiding Inoo’s look again. 

“Just rest, I’ll be right back, okay?” Inoo says before closing the door behind him. 

Yamada’s mind is still drowned in dizziness, but he’s still aware of what’s going on. This may be the chance. This may be the only chance. He knows it’s the very now-or-never situation. And there’s also a possibility that Inoo might hate him after this. But he can’t take it anymore. He wants to put a bet on this longing love inside him, that these feelings aren’t wrong in the first place and that Inoo-chan is willing to accept them. 

. 

The door cracks open again. Inoo comes in with a tumbler in his hands, but then startles a bit when he sees Yamada sitting on the edge of the bed instead of lying down. 

“You don’t have to sit up if you don’t feel strong enoug-” 

Inoo believes he just took his eyes off Yamada for a mere second, but now he gasps as he finds the younger corner him by slamming his arms on the door behind him. Inoo is a bit confused about his current position, but at least that powerful thump proves that Yamada still gets his strength. 

Yamada is gazing at him. His eyes are filled with desire. Inoo can’t tell if Yamada is on his sober mind or still drunk. 

“What’s the matter, Yamad-” 

Inoo can’t finish his sentence because the younger silences him with a kiss. Inoo widens his eyes and his body freezes. He can feel Yamada’s breathe on his cheeks. It’s hot and filled with the scent of alcohol. But it doesn’t feel disgusting at all. To Inoo, it tastes so addictive that he has to take a grip on the tumbler in his hands and on his mind so that he won’t lose all of his common sense. 

Yamada already expected a push on his shoulders or something worse like a punch landed on his face and all the hatred from Inoo after the moment their lips touched. But to his surprise, Inoo’s soft lips start to move for a better angle, deepening the hot kiss. Yamada feels like he’s dreaming at the moment. He unconsciously wraps his arms around Inoo, trembling at first but then tightening as the older moving closer into his embrace. 

Both of them reluctantly break the soft sweet kiss for oxygen. Now that Inoo has the chance to take a look at the latter, Yamada's breathless just like him. But there's no hurt in his eyes anymore, now it's more like a kind of passion burning there. 

“You asked me what's the matter, right?” 

Yamada initially breaks the silence between them. And Inoo just nods to the question. 

“It's you.” 

Inoo doesn't quite get what he means by that. But then Yamada continues. 

“You are the matter. You are all that matters.” 

Inoo knows for sure that Yamada is drunk now. But what he said just now doesn't sound fake at all. 

“Say something!” Yamada snaps at him, again. 

“Ah, I just... don't know what to say. You said I am the matter. That means... I must ‘ve done something wrong, didn't I? Like... I caused you trouble or something.” Inoo is trying to reason out all this mess that he's facing right now. 

“You did. Because of you, I can't even be myself anymore.” Yamada blames. 

“Well then... I’m sorry-" 

“No, Inoo-chan. Don't apologize like that.” 

“Then what should I do to make up for-" 

“I LOVE YOU. DON'T YOU GET IT?” Yamada suddenly raises his voice. 

They fall into silence one more time. Inoo is completely baffled by Yamada's words just now. Ever since he saw Yamada in the corridor, everything that occurred tonight is just like a rollercoaster of emotion to him. He doesn’t have any idea of what could possibly happen next. But the confession is definitely the most unexpected one. Inoo doesn't know how to properly react so he just stands there and listens to whatever Yamada's about to say. 

“I’m madly in love with you.” Yamada lowers his tone into a whisper. He doesn’t dare to look straight into the other’s eyes. Inoo can feel Yamada's hands clutching the back of his sweater. 

“I can never stop thinking about you. I tried to, but there’s only you in my mind all the time...” His voice starts shaking and a drop of tear falls down his cheek. 

Beyond his control, Inoo immediately puts down the tumbler onto the nightstand nearby and gently cups Yamada’s face with both of his hands for a full view of the younger’s expression. 

“I... I wanted to keep these feelings for my own. But... but it hurts!” The younger blurts out between his sobs. “It hurts me a lot. Don’t you know?...” 

Yamada eyes on his beloved one and learns all the features on his face. Concern can be seen all over. Tenderly brushing his thumbs, Inoo casts away the wetness rolling on the other’s cheek. 

“How long do I have to lock up these feelings? I can’t take it anym- hm--” 

This time, it’s Inoo’s turn to cut Yamada’s words with a brief kiss. It’s a short one. Inoo withdraws after just a few seconds. 

“Then you don’t need to.” Inoo calmly speaks. 

“What...?” Yamada hardly believes what he just heard. 

“You don’t have to hold back your feelings when you’re with me.” Inoo whispers in a loving voice while softly caressing the other’s cheeks. “From now on, just tell me what you want. As long as it’s within my capability, I’m willing to fulfill your needs.” 

Yamada is at a loss for words. To have Inoo accept his feelings, and to hold him tight in his arms like this. It’s everything Yamada wished for. 

“Really?” Yamada knows it’s such a stupid question but his nerve can’t function well anymore. 

Inoo gives him a warm smile. “I’m not much of a reliable person. But yes, I really mean it.” 

The hurt inside Yamada’s chest is now replaced by overwhelming happiness. His cry already subdued and a shade of blushing is creeping up his face. 

“Inoo-chan... I...” Yamada averts his eyes to another direction to hide his embarrassment. 

“Huh?” Inoo tilts his head cutely. His eyes keep gazing at the latter. 

“D- Don’t stare at me like that! It’s hard for me to restrict my desire, you know.” 

With both hands still on his face, Inoo makes Yamada look at him. “Then don’t restrict it. I told you, didn’t I? You don’t have to hold back when I’m here.” 

Yamada’s eyes widen in shock upon hearing Inoo’s saying. Before he can even think of a response, Inoo gives him another kiss. A passionate one this time. Yamada quickly gives in to the sweet taste of Inoo’s lips. They move in a lovable way. Yamada adds his tongue and Inoo immediately opens for him. The kiss heats up both of their faces and hearts with slurping sounds and soft mewl from Inoo’s throat occasionally. 

They only part away after a full minute of kissing non-stop. In one swift move, Yamada expertly pushes Inoo’s body to lay down onto the queen size bed while both of them are still heaving after their hot kiss earlier. 

Inoo’s beauty appears to enhance in the dim light from the bed lamp. Eyelashes flutter, cheeks blush, his mouth opens elegantly and his look is filled with lust just like the partner. 

“Don’t regret provoking me like this, Inoo-chan.” Yamada warns as he tops above the older. 

Inoo just smirks “I won’t.” He wraps his arms around Yamada’s neck 

They encounter another round of kissing. But this time, their bodies come to contact. Their private parts rubbing against each other turns them on even more than they already were. 

Yamada starts to trail his kisses down along Inoo’s jawline as his hand slides under the older’s sweater. 

There’s no word exchanged but they both know too well that they can’t wait to get rid of the clothes which are in the way. Yamada stops the kisses for only few seconds to pull the sweater over, which reveals Inoo’s gracious milky skin with beautiful moles craved all over his torso. 

Yamada starts showering his kisses from those on the collarbone, running his lips over the smooth skin and then adds more pressure when he reaches the peak. 

Inoo can’t hold back his moan due to the sensation he receives. It feels like thousands volts of electricity running in his body, making him unable to do anything but to shudder. 

Yamada doesn’t stop his nipping when his hand blindly unbuckles Inoo’s khaki pants and strips them off the other’s body. Inoo’s shaft beneath the boxer is definitely dying to be released. 

At the same time, Inoo’s hands proceed to unzip the other’s jeans and gropes the thickness through the boxer. The other immediately jolts to the sudden interaction. 

“Ah... Inoo-chan...” Yamada has to stop his kisses due to the overwhelming pleasure. 

“You’re already hard down there, aren’t you? Do you want to put it in me now?” 

Yamada widens his eyes in shock at such a bold suggestion. 

“But... You have to-“ 

Inoo silences him with a finger on his lips. 

“I’ll be alright. Don’t worry. For now, just let me satisfy you.” Without waiting for the latter’s response, Inoo slides his hand under the thin fabric of Yamada’s boxer to grab a hold of his manhood. 

As expected, it’s already slick with precum. Yamada can’t fight against his need anymore. He pulls down his jeans along with the boxer and Inoo is eager to help. Then he immediately removes the last piece of clothes on the older’s body. As long as they are both naked, Yamada pushes Inoo to lie flat on his back. He spreads the other’s legs apart for better access, reveals Inoo’s inviting entrance. 

Yamada has to bite his lower lips to keep himself under mental control, so that he won’t break his love in the mists of sensation. 

“I’m going in, Inoo-chan.” The other just nods his head. 

Inoo closes his eyes, feeling the tip slowly enter his body. 

“Ugh... Ahh! Argh... Hah...” 

Although he was mentally prepared for the penetration, he can’t hold back his hisses as Yamada goes deeper, ripping all his inside muscles. Lack of lubrication and proper initial stretching certainly causes more pain than Inoo expected. As he tries his best to pull himself together, Inoo can’t control his breathing anymore. His hands instinctively clench the bed sheet into tight fists. 

Looking at Inoo’s hysterical rasping, Yamada knows the other must endure unbearable pain. Inoo feels extremely tight around his arousal. All that Yamada can do now is to give his love comforting kisses to distract him from the suffering. And he really does it with all his might. 

“Are you okay, Inoo-chan?” Yamada can’t help but voice out his concern. 

“It feels much better now.” Inoo forces out a subdue smile after receiving the sweet kiss. 

Yamada doesn’t get it. He doesn’t understand how Inoo could be ready to sacrifice his body for the pleasure of a person who just confessed to him minutes ago. Certainly, he loves it when Inoo can easily accept everything he wants. But this unsolvable mystery really bothers him deep down. 

Inoo’s groans are not likely to subdue when Yamada is all in. But he manages to take a gulp before voicing out. 

“Move, Yamada. So that it won’t hurt that much.” 

Yamada doesn’t move right away. He cups Inoo’s face with both hands, eyeing straight at the other. “Inoo-chan, please call me Yama-chan. I want you to call me lovingly like the way you used to before.” 

Inoo is a bit surprised at the sudden request. But as always, it doesn’t take him long to throw away the bother and fulfill Yamada’s wish. 

“Then Yama-chan, please don’t hold back. I want you to fill me up with all your might.” His heave is full of lust. 

Those alluring words from Inoo really break all of Yamada’s mental defense. He pulls out a little only to thrust hard back and Inoo moans to the sensation right away. 

“Ah... Yes, Yama-chan. Ah... Hah...” 

The pain is still there, but it is mixed with the heavenly addictive pleasure, which Inoo can never have enough of. Yamada can tell Inoo is getting used to the fullness inside him. Ragged breathe is now replaced with melodious moaning. As his length is coated by such luscious heat, Yamada can’t help but let out his groans, harmonized with Inoo’s high-pitched voice. 

“Huh, argh. Inoo-chan... Arghh...” Yamada holds onto the other’s slender waist as he slams deeper and faster into the older. 

“AHH!” Inoo suddenly jolts, making Yamada startle for a moment. “Th- There, Yama-ch- Ah...” Inoo can’t even speak out what he wanted to say. But that’s enough for Yamada to know that he just hit that spot inside the other. He picks up the pace, aiming for that certain spot, making the Inoo jerk uncontrollably. 

Soon, Yamada senses that he’s close to the release. But then he realizes Inoo’s shaft also needs to be taken care of. It’s already hard and swollen, dying to be touched. With a shaking hand, Yamada grabs a tight hold of the hardness, resulting in the other shuddering violently due to the surge of sensation. 

“Ah! Yama-chan, don’t... ah... You don’t have to...huh-” Inoo’s still trembling but he reaches out for Yamada’s hand, trying to stop him. 

“Shut up, Inoo-chan.” Yamada ignores the pleading. With his free hand, Yamada takes Inoo’s wrist and pins it onto the bedsheet. “You want to come, don’t you? Don’t lie to me. Now I want you to let me return the pleasure you’re giving to me. Didn’t you say that you will do whatever I want you to?” 

For a second, Inoo’s eyes widen, flashing disbelief. But soon his look softens and a smile blooms on his face. Yamada feels a strange tingle growing inside him. It’s the warm smile that he loves the most, but he never expects that he would see it in times like this. Inoo is flushed and sweating profusely. His beloved one looks appealingly erotic, with a damp fringe and a hand pinned down the disarranged bedsheet. Their bodies are still moving at a steady pace. 

Inoo gives a nod before giving his reply. “Do go on, Yama-chan. Please make me feel the same pleasure as you do.” 

Those words sound like a spell in Yamada’s ears. His hand starts stroking roughly up and down the other’s length, as his hip thrusts in and out faster. The sexual heat comes to the max. 

Inoo can’t keep any of his common sense because both of the pleasure from Yamada hitting his sweet spot and the handjob take over him. Inoo raises his voice, mindlessly repeating the other’s name. 

“Yama-chan. Ah... Yama-chan. Yama-chan...” 

Yamada is more than happy when he listens to his Inoo-chan calling his name countless times. He reaches his climax in the middle of Inoo’s melodious moans, spurting his seeds into the amazing heat that is covering his manhood. 

“Arg... Inoo-chan. Hmm...” He voices out the name of his love, harmonized with the other like they always do when they sing. As he’s riding out his ecstasy, his hands work faster and harder to make the other feel the same utmost pleasure. Inoo bursts out his release just seconds later as if Yamada’s fulfillment is the final push he needs to get to the peak of sensation. Inoo feels loads of pleasure dashing through his body. 

“Yama-chan...” Inoo reaches out both of his hands, inquiring a hug from the younger. And Yamada’s willing to throw himself into the embrace. He lies down next to his beloved one, putting his hand on Inoo’s waist to pull them closer, as the other holds him tight by the shoulders. 

“It was amazing, Yama-chan... You’re the most amazing...” Inoo murmurs sleepily as he falls into a slumber. The other’s a bit surprised at how fast Inoo can sleep when Yamada hasn’t even pulled out of his channel yet. He assumes it must be due to Inoo’s mental and physical exhaustion. He kind of wanted to clean them up first but then he shrugs off that thought. It can wait till the morning when they wake up. 

Yamada pulls the fluffy blanket to cover their naked bodies. Now he just wants to cherish this precious moment. Nothing but warmth. His love is resting peacefully in his arms after their heavenly intimate session. It’s too good to be true. Right, it seems like a dream to him. Yamada closes his eyes. If it’s really just a delusion, he wishes to fall more deeply into it, so that this contented feeling will last forever. 

. 

Inoo cracks his eyes open. The very first to catch his eyes is Yamada’s stunning side face. Inoo is hugging him while Yamada’s lying on his back, facing the ceiling. It’s morning already. The sky looks bright outside but the sun probably hasn’t gone up yet. Even when he’s sleeping, his expression stays breathtakingly gorgeous. He has smooth and fair skin and his manly lips slightly part. Inoo finds it interesting when Yamada’s eyelashes sometimes flutter when he sleeps. The older unblinkingly observes Yamada breathing the air in and out his lung at a steady pace. He wants to watch this magnificent scene longer. Inoo withdraws his arms, gets up from the bed to find his phone in the khaki pants’ pocket, hoping Yamada won’t get mad at him for this. 

While Inoo’s dealing with the device in his hands, a husky voice makes him almost startle. 

“Are you running away from me?” Yamada says without opening his eyes. 

“Eh? Yama-chan, you’re awake? Did I wake you up?” 

Yamada slowly opens his eyes. He doesn’t flinch nor answers Inoo’s questions. He just stares blankly at the ceiling. Inoo guesses Yamada must be wanting him to answer his question first. 

“Of course not.” Inoo puts his phone on the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed, doesn’t even bother to cover his nakedness. “I promised you last night, didn’t I? I will do what you want me to. So I’ll stay as long as you allow me, Yama-chan. If you want me to go, then I'll go.” 

Yamada turns his head to look into his beloved eyes as he reaches out to hold Inoo’s beautiful hand. 

“Don’t go, Inoo-chan...” His voice cracks. Inoo feels his heart wring upon see tears flashing in the other’s eyes. He can’t help but to immediately lie down next to Yamada and pull him into a tight embrace. 

“Don’t cry, Yama-chan. It’s okay. It’s okay. I got you here.” He says as his hands soothe Yamada’s back, trying to comfort the little fragile angel. Yamada’s sobs are barely audible. “I’ll be with you as long as you want. So please, don’t cry, Yama-chan.” 

Inoo is panicking. He bites his lower lips to calm himself, or else he’s going burst out crying just like the other, which will make everything worse than it already is. After a minute, when Yamada’s sobs have subdued, Inoo pulls back a little to cup his face. His lips curve into a reassuring smile and his fingers whip away the tears on Yamada’s beautiful face. 

“I’m sorry, Inoo-chan...” Yamada whispers. 

“Why do you apologize, Yama-chan? What for?” 

“Because I thought you were going to leave me here alone on my own... And I made you worry just now.” 

“You really don’t need to feel sorry for that, you know. From now on, please let me worry about you, Yama-chan.” Inoo caresses the other’s cheeks. 

“I love you, Inoo-chan.” Yamada says before leaning forward, giving his love a kiss that Inoo is willing to welcome. It tastes sweet and fills up both of their hearts with tingling joy. 

“I haven’t been in love with anyone before, Yama-chan.” Inoo admits as he blushes a bit because of embarrassment. 

“Oh... Have you?” Yamada is baffled. “It means... Last night... was the first time you...” 

Inoo nods. 

And they fall into complete quietness. 

Until Inoo’s sudden burst of laughter breaks the silence. 

“Hahaha... You don’t have to feel sorry for taking my first time, Yama-chan. It doesn’t matter whether it was my first time or your first time. The most important is that last night was our first time together. And it was heavenly. I still can remember when you touched me for the first time, when you kissed me for the first tim-” 

“Inoo-chan, wait a minute.” Yamada cuts his sentence. 

“Huh?” 

“Actually... Last night... was not the first time I kissed you.” 

“EHH?” Inoo’s eyes widen in shock. “WHAT...? What do you mean?” 

“I... I stole your kiss before. I’m sorry.” He admits as guilty can be seen on his face. 

“How...? Wh- When?” Inoo stutters in confusion. 

“It was one time when you fell asleep on the sofa in our dressing room after you’re back from a location shooting.” 

Yamada expects a few yells or some punches on his shoulder. But turns out, Inoo just pulls him into a hug. 

“It’s okay. I forgive you. Ah... You’re just too cute. And you love me so much. How can I get mad at you, Yama-chan?” 

“Hey, don’t treat me like a kid, Inoo-chan.” 

“Of course I won’t.” Inoo releases his embrace to look into the other’s sparkling eyes. “You are more experienced than me. That’s why, please teach me more, Yama-chan. I want to know everything about love and about you.” 

“My pleasure.” 

And they give each other another kiss. A passionate one. As if it is the commitment to the beginning of their love together.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Who wants a sequel?


End file.
